


Itsy bitsy spider

by rise_above_this



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sam Wilson - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, funny i think, sam bucky steve, the holy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_above_this/pseuds/rise_above_this
Summary: Steve needs a hero to fight a great foe aka spider





	Itsy bitsy spider

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my own Twitter post for this drabble

 

Bucky was asleep when suddenly he was shook awake. His eyes took a while to adjust to the figure leaning over him. It was Steve. Bucky rubbed a hand across his face and his eyes fell on the alarm clock. It blinked in bright red 2:30. Bucky looked at Steve.

  “What the hell is wrong?” Bucky demanded as his brain began to slowly wake up to.

  “We have a problem.” Steve’s voice was serious  and it was only serious when there was trouble. “Downstairs right now.”

   Bucky’s instincts kicked in. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a small gun. Small but deadly.

  “What is it?” Bucky asked smacking a magazine into the gun. He pushed the blankets off from himself and sat up in bed, swinging his legs over it.

  “A Spider.” Steve whispered. Bucky stopped moving and looked at Steve in the dark he couldn’t really tell what Steve’s expression was but surely he was joking. “A really big spider.” Bucky turned the lamp by the side of his bed on and he could see Steve’s face now.

  “Is it Spiderman?”

  “No! There is a spider an actual spider!” Steve yelled and then he lowered his voice like maybe the spider could hear him. “It’s in the sink and it can’t get out, it’s just stuck there.”

Bucky looked down at the gun in his hand and thought of hitting Steve with it.

  “Okay, so let me get this right, you just woke me up in the middle of the night because there is a spider in the sink?” Bucky asked.

  “Yes.” Steve replied.

  “Oh my God there is something wrong with you, you’re freaking kidding me!” Bucky took his gun and slid it back under the pillow. “A spider seriously?”

  “I feel like you’re not taking this serious enough.” Steve said and Bucky looked at him incredulous.

  “Maybe it’s because I am not taking it serious you giant chicken.” Bucky turned off the lamp and they were covered in darkness again.

  “What are you doing?” Steve asked.

  “I am going back to sleep!” Bucky said laying down.

  “But the spider?” Steve asked sounding like a small child.

  “Steve if you don’t leave this room right now I am going to take this gun under my pillow and shoot you.”

  “Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

 Bucky sat up and stared at Steve in the dark.

  “I am ridiculous? Me? Am I the crazy person who is afraid of a spider?”

  “I just want you to kill it is that too much to ask for? I would do the same for you buddy what happened to the end of the line and all that shit?”

  “Firstly you would not do that for me.  Because I am not a crazy person who is afraid of a spider! Good night Steve!”

Bucky laid down and covered himself in a blanket, closing his eyes. He could feel that Steve was watching him.

  “So you’re not gonna help?” Steve finally spoke and Bucky swore under his breathe.

  “Guys.” Sam walked into the room. “In the sink there is this giant spider and it’s freaking me out.”

  “Jesus, I can’t anymore.” Bucky screamed pushing the blankets off himself and he got out of bed rushing past Steve. “You two idiots are the worst, fight an army? Sure why not?  Kill a spider? Oh no we can’t!” Bucky mocked both of them as he stormed down the corridor to the kitchen. Sam and Steve followed him.

  “You’re the best Bucky.” Sam said.

  “Not all superheroes would do this.” Steve added.

  “Just shut up both of you!” Bucky walked up to the sink and stared down at the black spider that was struggling to get out. He turned around looking at Sam and Steve who was standing at the door far away from the sink they looked close to hugging each other but they both gave Bucky an enthusiastic thumbs up. Bucky looked down at the spider again and then with his hands on his hips he slowly walked away from the sink.

  “So that is kinda a bigger spider than I expected.” Bucky conceded.

  “What are you gonna do?” Steve asked.

  “What any rational person in my position would do, I’m moving.”

  “Yeah I’m with you on that let’s pack.” Sam whispered.

  “Guys come on wait.” Steve said calling them to stand close to them. “Nobody ever find out about this, this stays with this for life!”

  “Ditto.” Both Sam and Bucky replied

 


End file.
